Other lover
by OFIXD
Summary: Se besaron, ninguno de los dos sabía que Pucca estaba presenciando la escena, la chica agachó la mirada y huyó corriendo, subió al punto más alto de toda Sooga y lloró hasta la noche.


**D**isclaimer: Pucca no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna =)

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara y Diana.

**-.-.-.-Other lover-.-.-.-**

Pucca se levantó temprano como cada mañana, desayunó y con su característica sonrisa abandonó su casa y fue a buscar a Garu.

Corrió con gran impaciencia, llevaba años amando al joven ninja, a sus 15 años estaba mucho más hermosa, su figura había cambiado y había crecido también, aunque su estilo no había variado demasiado, ahora vestía una amplia camisa roja con flores negras cosidas a mano, eran muy pequeñas, la camisa tenia un ajustado cuello con botones redondos al lado, también llevaba unos pantalones negros perfectamente ajustados a su cintura, quedaban un poco holgados, pero al llegar a los tobillos se ajustaban, llevaba unas sandalias rojas. Su peinado no había cambiado en absoluto pero ahora se aplicaba un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, una sombra roja que le favorecía mucho.

Llegó a casa de Garu, se quedó quieta a unos metros, no creía lo que veía, Garu estaba en la entrada de su casa organizando varios paquetes y cajas junto a Ring-Ring, que llevaba con ella varias maletas rosas. Pucca no entendía nada.

A sus 18 años Garu ya había logrado convertirse en un gran ninja, por lo que ya hacía seis meses que tanto él como Pucca habían roto su voto de silencio. Físicamente había cambiado bastante, y su vestuario también era muy distinto, ahora vestía completamente de negro, con guantes de cuero, de su cintura colgaban varias cadenas y ya no llevaba dos coletas, no, ahora llevaba una larga coleta de caballo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Ring-Ring también había cambiado, pero en absoluto a mejor, se maquillaba excesivamente y sus peinados variaban mucho, ya jamás llevaba el pelo azul, de hecho, es muy probable que nadie recordase de qué color lo llevaba antes porque cambiaba de color cada dos por tres, su ropa ahora era recargada y siempre rosa, ya no llevaba guantes, ahora, gruesas pulseras de oro decoraban sus brazos.

¿Qué pasa aquí? Se preguntó Pucca, no entendía nada.

-Garu... ¿Estás seguro? ¿Nos casaremos?- Preguntó con voz melosa Ring-Ring.

-Sí, estoy decidido.- Dijo Garu con su voz siempre firme.

-Pero... ¿Y si Pucca trata de impedirlo?- Dijo Ring-Ring con muy mala idea.

-Ninguna Pucca podrá obligarme a que deje de amarte.-Respondió.

Se besaron, ninguno de los dos sabía que Pucca estaba presenciando la escena, la chica agachó la mirada y huyó corriendo, subió al punto más alto de toda Sooga y lloró hasta la noche.

Casi todos los habitantes de Sooga se iban a acostar, el pueblecillo se estaba completamente silencioso, las estrellas brillaban y una hermosa luna llena iluminaba la noche.

Era una noche hermosa, lo fue, hasta que se escuchó un terrible alarido de dolor y rabia, un profundo y doloroso grito que hizo temblar la pequeña población. Se escuchó un instante y después todo quedó en silencio de nuevo.

La noticia del matrimonio entre Ring-Ring y Garu corrió como la pólvora, se contaba que una mañana se fugaron y se casaron en un pueblo muy lejano, aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo ya que esperaban que de un momento a otro, Garu, pidiese la mano de Pucca.

El feliz matrimonio abandonó Sooga, para Dada fue lo mejor, había estado saliendo con Ring-Ring dos años, hasta que hacía unos días ella había roto con él sin explicación alguna y ahora él lo comprendía todo, le había estado engañando con Garu. El joven ya no era un débil llorón ni se orinaba encima, no era tan torpe, aunque aún era propenso a tener problemas, seguía siendo tímido, pero no tanto como antes. Físicamente había cambiado mucho también, su pelo rubio ahora era más largo y lo peinaba hacía arriba, su ropa era sencilla, en tonos azules.

Se sentía completamente destrozado, pero algo en su corazón le obligó a no llorar, en el fondo sabía que no merecía la pena.

Caminó bastante rato, hasta que sus pies se cansaron, entonces, volvió al restaurante, escucho muchos golpes y gritos, los dueños del restaurante salieron corriendo apresurados por la entrada principal, Dada entró por la puerta principal y se encontró con una enfadada y entristecida Pucca destrozando todo lo que estaba a su paso, Dada la comprendía, todo ese dolor se volvió a acumular en su pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando amargamente.

Pucca paró al escuchar el llanto de alguien más y vio a Dada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y se aproximó a su rubio amigo, los dos se abrazaron y lloraron horas y horas, gritaron, insultaron y volvieron a llorar.

Después de aquello las cosas en Sooga cambiaron, todo parecía más tétrico y triste, Ching se dio cuenta, y su novio Abyo también, y todo coincidía con la boda, aquella fatídica boda. Ching ahora usaba ropa de color naranja, llevaba una trenza y a su gallina en la cabeza, Abyo llevaba el pelo más largo, usaba ropa de color verde brillante con detalles en marrón y ya no destrozaba sus camisas.

-Abyo, estoy muy preocupada por Pucca, ya no sonríe, ni come bien, ni habla.- Dijo Ching mirando al suelo.

-Mira, Ching.-Respondió Abyo.- Yo sé que tanto Pucca como Dada están destrozados, pero no podemos hacer nada. Garu y Ring-Ring se aman, y se han casado, lo de Dada es una gran desgracia porque llevaba dos años saliendo con Ring-Ring y ella le ha engañado, Pero Pucca, como ya sabes, jamás ha sido novia de Garu, solo porque ella insistiese en que algún día lo sería no significa que fuese verdad. Ching, Garu no la ama, nunca la ha amado y nunca la amará y que yo sepa jamás le ha dicho nada que le pudiese hacer pensar que eso iba a cambiar o que hubiese cambiado. ¿Entiendes, Ching?

Ching estaba muy sorprendida por la contundente respuesta de su novio, él tenía razón, Pucca llevaba años viviendo de una ilusión, de una fantasía, algo que en cualquier momento podía desmoronarse ¿La poderosa muchacha nunca había pensado en ello?

-Bueno... Tienes razón, Abyo, pero ella le ama con todas sus fuerzas y yo no sé que hacer.- Dijo Ching al momento de echarse a llorar y abrazarse a su novio.

-Ching, lo único que tienes que hacer es lo que siempre has hecho.-Respondió el joven apartándose el flequillo de los ojos.- Animarla.-

Ching sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron los días, y los días se convirtieron en meses, las cosas comenzaron a estabilizarse de nuevo en el pequeño poblado de Sooga aunque no se supo más sobre Garu y Ring-Ring, Abyo ya no intentaba contactar con su "mejor amigo" porque jamás se había tomado la molestia de responderle.

Todo había cambiado bastante, pero las dos personas que más heridas habían quedado poco a poco recuperaban la alegría y la sonrisa, Pucca había salido con un chico en dos ocasiones, y aunque la cosa no cuajó, sirvió para animar a Pucca e ilusionarla con la posibilidad de la llegada de un nuevo amor a su vida.

Dada se había vuelto más callado y trataba menos con los demás pero parecía que la herida de su corazón sanaba rápidamente.

Entonces ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. Garu y su esposa volvieron a Sooga, parecían felices y eso no era lo único, Ring-Ring lucía una bonita barriguita de embarazada. Garu se disculpó con Abyo por no responder a sus cartas alegando estar muy ocupado por el bebé, Abyo le perdonó, y para celebrar su visita a Sooga y el embarazo de su esposa Garu invitó a todos a fideos.

Pucca recibió la noticia como un cubo de agua fría sobre la cabeza, ahora que empezaba a superarlo, él volvía con su esposa, como para restregarle su felicidad por la cara.

Dada lo tomó con total indiferencia, en su corazón había llegado a odiar con dolor al feliz matrimonio, pero al ver que así solo se lastimaba decidió pasar al plan B, hacer como si no hubiese pasado nunca nada. Podría decirse que era una forma cobarde de evadirse de la realidad, pero siendo justos estaba en su derecho y ya se sabe que a veces hay que recurrir a soluciones desesperadas.

Dada rechazó la oferta de los tíos de Pucca de tomarse el día libre y unirse a la celebración, simplemente hizo lo que siempre hacía, servir los fideos, atender a los clientes. Atendió también a Ring-Ring y a su esposo, ella no se mostró especialmente simpatica, seguía siendo mala, cruel, y egoísta...

Pucca no vio a la pareja, no salió de su habitación para nada, pero tampoco lloró, ya era demasiado tarde como para lamentarse por lo ocurrido, no, ya no podía pensar más en ello. De todos modos, ¿Hubiese podido impedirlo?

Sabía la respuesta, pero dolía, supo por fin que ya era el momento de responder, de ser sincera consigo misma, de desprenderse de ese dolor.

¿Hubiese podido impedirlo? **No**. Garu jamás la había amado, en el fondo lo sabía, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Ya era momento de tomar de nuevo las riendas de su vida, de empezar de cero, pero sabía que si no cerraba ese larguísimo capítulo no podría escribir uno nuevo.

Por la noche Garu entrenaba en los campos de bambú, ella y Ring-Ring habían decidido volver a Sooga porque añoraban su tierra natal y querían que su hijo viviese allí.

El entrenamiento era rutinario y aunque fuese un complicado entrenamiento Garu lo tenía dominado, ya estaba acabando cuando vio a Pucca frente a él, mirándole seriamente. Él no tenía ningunas ganas de ver a Pucca, es más, se había alegrado al no verla por la mañana.

-Garu... Tengo que hablar contigo.-Dijo Pucca con mucha seguridad.

-¿De qué?- Dijo Garu sin demasiado interés.

-De todo, hay algo que necesito saber.-Pucca callo, pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Garu , así que prosiguió.- Necesito saber porqué nunca me has amado, porqué nunca he contado para ti, porqué te fuiste con Ring-Ring y porqué no tomaste en cuenta mis sentimientos.

Garu la miró seriamente, reflexiono unos instantes y después contestó.

-Pucca, yo nunca he pretendido darte a entender que te amaba, nunca lo he hecho y siempre he tratado de huir de tus besos, abrazos, caricias, nunca te he amado. Imagino que nunca te he amado porque... ¿Tiene que haber una razón? Simplemente no me gustas, y si no has contado para mi ni he tenido jamás en cuenta tus sentimientos ha sido simplemente porque me traen sin cuidado, porque no has significado nunca nada en mi vida.- Dijo Garu con dureza, no trataba de lastimar a Pucca, pero esa era la verdad.- Espero que seas feliz pero que sea lejos de mi, no quiero verte más, Pucca, has sido solo un obstáculo en mi vida.

Pucca no lloró ni bajó la mirada.

-Garu, te he amado desde que te conocí, me pareciste guapo, interesante, justo. Todo lo que he hecho siempre ha sido por amor, he callado durante años solo por ti, he hecho muchas cosas que me han traído problemas por tratar de lograr tu amor.- Dijo Pucca seriamente.- Pero sabes que no he sido ningún obstáculo en tu vida y que hubieses fracasado si yo no te hubiese ayudado en muchas ocasiones. He sido estúpida, lo sé, pero también sé que si esto ha pasado ha sido por algo. Yo también te deseo felicidad, yo no te impondré que te alejes de mi, yo no soy así, simplemente adiós.

Y se fue, ya había logrado dejar ir a Garu. Había sido doloroso, aquella noche lloró mucho pero no se arrepentía de haber tenido esa conversación.

Pasaron varios años, el bebé de Garu y Ring-Ring nació sano y fue un niño feliz.

Pucca y Dada se enamoraron y se casaron. Tuvieron una hija y su vida fue muy feliz, los dos trabajaron en el restaurante el resto de su vida. Su hija se convirtió en una gran ninja y como si se tratase de una jugarreta del destino, rechazó al hijo de Garu infinidad de veces. El joven sufrió mucho y de nuevo otra jugarreta, la hija de Dada y Pucca de casó con el hijo de Ching y Abyo y se marcharon a vivir a otro país.

Garu se preguntaba si todo era un castigo, pero no se arrepintió jamás de su decisión, lo que ocurría con su hijo era una casualidad, nada más.

Garu murió de viejo, tranquilamente, en su cama agarrando la mano de su esposa y con su amigo Abyo al lado.

Pucca se enteró de la muerte de Garu, lo lamentó. Sabía que por mucho sufrimiento que le hubiese tocado vivir por el rechazo de Garu había sido lo mejor porque el destino le había reservado un feliz matrimonio con el dulce Dada, nunca se arrepintió de haberse casado con él. Fue una mujer inmensamente feliz toda su vida.

Dada pensaba que había sido recompensado por todo su sufrimiento, amaba a Pucca y siempre lo haría. Habían llevado una vida tranquila y sencilla. Supo que su felicidad estaba ya completa cuando su hija depositó en sus brazos a su nieto, miró al niño y se sintió en paz.

**The end.**

**Notas de la autora: Igual he ido muy rápido, pero esto es una historia simple, sin más vuelta de hoja.**

**Quería hacer que Garu y Ring-Ring volviesen muy arrepentidos, pero luego pensé que no hacía ninguna falta, que no habían hecho nada más que decidir sobre sus vidas y que tenían todo el derecho.**

**Espero no haber decepcionado.**

**OFIXD**


End file.
